


Medical Matters

by Kitsy



Category: Glee, Mass Effect
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsy/pseuds/Kitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet with references to alien/human sex, slash and ingesting Turian tissue.</p>
<p>When Abby has a bad day I try to fix it with Xenophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Matters

Blaine crossed his arms and looked over Mordin’s face as he messed with things on his table. Shepard didn’t have much want to learn exactly what all the things were. He just liked to know if things were heading in the right direction for their missions. He wasn’t even going to pretend to really understand what Mordin was up to most of the time.

"So, that sounds like you’ve made some progress right?" His eyebrow pushed together and he dropped his hands and put them into his pockets.

"Yes, it seems I’m heading in the right direction. There are still lots of things to test and experiment…" The Salarian continued to talk about a mile a minute on what exactly he might do, how he would go about the whole thing. Blaine cleared his throat and put his hands on the table.

"You don’t need to run me through the whole thing. As long as you understand what you’re doing that’s all I need to know. Science was never my strong suit, Mordin." The Salarian chuckled and nodded at Shepard as he pulled his hands back. He was on his normal rounds so he’d be stopping into see Jacob next. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to that. Blaine just wanted to get down to talk to Garrus. They’d been on the last mission together but he hadn’t had time to go and talk to the Turian since then. They’d all been busy.

Shepard nodded to Mordin and started to turn to walk away when Mordin cleared his throat and walked around the counter. Blaine turned back to meet his large eyes and arched a brow. Mordin hardly ever stopped what he was working on to speak to him. Worry crossed the Commander’s face when Mordin didn’t speak right away.

"There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about Shepard. Medical matters." It was hard to spot when a Salarian was amused sometimes but Blaine could have sworn he saw a slight smirk on the scientist’s face.  
"Is everything alright Mordin? What is this about?" His eyes narrowed at the Salarian.

"I’m aware that our mission is dangerous and some species respond to that stress differently. Humans…and Turians tend to relieve that stress through sexual activity." Mordin paused for a second and met Blaine’s eyes. The Commander looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Exactly…what are you talking about Mordin?"

"I have some experience in monitoring relationships between people. Subtext, attraction and reactions. I just wanted you to be… knowledgeable on a few things in case I was correct Shepard." The alien’s eyes looked slightly lit up and it was obvious he was amused by the whole situation.

"I’m not sure that’s necessary." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "It’s not like I haven’t…" He waved his hand a little at Mordin who chuckled. Blaine could feel a little bit of embarrassment heat up his face. Mordin put his hands up and took a step back.

"I simply desired to make sure you were aware of the differences between relations with a human and one with a Turian…sir." He tacked the sir on the end but the conversation they were having or about to have was anything but business. "Of course, if you have no…desire or need to have me educate you then we can perhaps pretend I never brought it up." The Salarian glanced away and Blaine smirked at him when he looked back.

"Fine, you win. I have to say though I think you might be tryin’ to figure out if the gossip is true." Blaine pointed at him and had a stern voice but he couldn’t quite stop the smile that crossed his face.

"Are you saying that I could be attempting to substantiate rumors and pass on that information to others on this crew? I’m offended, sir. Doctor patient confidentiality is of the utmost importance to me. I would never participate in…"

"Scuttlebutt?" Blaine asked his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Exactly. I would have no reason too." Mordin smiled a little and clicked out a few things on his omni tool and kept his eyes away from Shepards.

"Ya know I’d believe you if I hadn’t caught you and Samara talking about all of us running around early in the morning in the kitchen. I know we have to amused the two of you but it’s hardly professional." Mordin’s eyes looked up to meet Blaine’s and they went a little wide.

"Sir, I assure you. It was entirely scientific."

"Yes scientifically talking about how Puck couldn’t get enough information on how Tali’s envirosuit worked. Then movin’ on to why exactly he was askin’ you." Blaine chuckled a little and crossed his arms as Mordin laughed a little with him.

"I am in need of this information to help figure out the crew and keep us all healthy of course. Which is also what I’m trying to do for you right now." Mordin still had the smirk on his face but Blaine nodded and gestured at him to continue.

"Excellent. Now, Turians are obviously different than humans. Their bodies are very different. It would not just be skin to skin as it would be with another human. there could be…chafing." Mordin paused for a moment and Blaine’s mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at the scientist.

"Don’t worry there are products and ointments that are made to assist with such things." Mordin clicked out a note on his omnitool again as Blaine stared at him his mouth hanging open. "There is also a risk I believe you should be aware of. Turians are based on dextroamino acids…a human ingestion of the tissues could cause an allergic reaction. It is possible that…" Mordin looked up at Blaine when he was about to say ‘you’ "…the human could go into anaphylactic shock. So…don’t…" Mordin cleared his throat again and looked away as he finished his sentence. 

"Ingest. Simply be cautious Shepard, and again there are lots of products which can me found in the medical bay that can…assist with these problems."

Shepard continued to stand there for a minute his eyes still big. He had known that Turians were different. He knew that much just by looking at them. He had just never taken the time to study up on human and turian relationships. He’d never had a reason to.

"It’s nothing to be embarassed about Shepard. This is a purely clinical conversation." Blaine rolled his eyes at the Salarian who chuckled again. "I will take the liberty of forwarding some files to your quarters with reference vids and information if necessary."

"Are you saying…you’re going to send me porn Mordin?" Blaine’s hand dropped to his sides a little terrified of what might turn up in his quarters that Mordin would find informative for him. It might end up being some sort of dissection video, or some really scary drawn out diagram on how to go about the whole thing. He was pretty damn sure if that didn’t kill the mood he didn’t know what would.

"Of course not Shepard! I’m shocked that you would think such a thing. We do have access to such things if you’re interested Shepard. I could also send you some oils that I believe would be helpful to you." The Salarian had a full on smile on his face now. Blaine’s lips twitched up on the sides.

"Are you fuckin’ with me Mordin?" He smiled as the Salarian scoffed and took a step back.

"Shocking suggestion. You are my superior on this mission. I would never dream…of mockery." The Salarian chuckled and walked away back to his table and Blaine sighed. He headed towards the door like he was still going to go to Jacob’s quarters then shook his head and turned around and leaned back into the lab.

"Mordin, since you offered…I wouldn’t mind…having some of those. For…information purposes. Just…to educate myself." Blaine could feel his face turn red as the Salarian’s large eyes fixed on him again.

"Of course Shepard, purely for research I’m sure." He clicked out something on his omnitool and Blaine turned away as he heard the Salarian chuckle. He looked towards the door to where Jacob was then shook his head. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just skip ahead and go see Garrus instead. He could always come back to talk to Jacob it wasn’t like he was going anywhere. Blaine had to know if Mordin had cornered Garrus to have a similar conversation. He could barely imagine what the Turian's response to that would be. Most likely something about calibrations.

Blaine moved to get into the elevator. He licked his lips absently as he walked into the elevator and thought about Garrus. He shook his head a little to himself but brought up his omnitool and brought up his schedule. He sectioned off some time to be alone just in case Mordin actually sent him the videos. He smiled to himself. Maybe even if Mordin didn’t send him the videos. Blaine figured that if he could create military strategies he should be able to figure out how to find…videos that suited his needs.

Purely for scientific research and education of course.


End file.
